1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intercommunication system for a vehicle which is designed to ensure that the vehicle can easily and reliably pass through a road ahead thereof by utilizing a so-called navigation system which includes a map information outputting means for outputting a map of a road on which the subject vehicle travels, and a navigating means which outputs the current position and the like of the subject vehicle on the map.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There is a conventionally known intercommunication system in which an intersection ahead of a subject vehicle in a traveling direction is recognized by utilizing a navigation system, and the subject vehicle is put into intercommunication with another vehicle approaching such intersection about traveling conditions of the subject vehicle and the other vehicle, thereby preventing the vehicles from colliding with each other as they meet at the intersection (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 290200/92).
However, the above known intercommunication system suffers from a problem that a corner ahead of the subject vehicle in the traveling direction is not recognized and hence, information about another vehicle cannot be given to a subject vehicle's driver prior to the passing of the subject vehicle by the other vehicle at the corner.